Lucy's Punishment
by Ultimate Warrior of Zera
Summary: Lucy learns the price of summoning Aquarius too often.


**Author's Note: **_Just a bizarre and naughty idea I had. I support the fan theory that Lucy Heartfilia is a closeted bisexual. The story is from Lucy's point of view._

"Ah! What a beautiful day!" I cry out, yawning.

I crawl out of bed and change into boots, black shorts, and a matching black tube top with vest combo, attaching my whip to my belt. As I exit my apartment, I find a note on the door.

"Oh, it's this month's rent. What! 80,000 Jewels! Damn inflation!" (**AN: **_Lucy's monthly rent is normally 70,000 Jewels in the anime and manga._)

I angrily stomp out, but calm down a little when I reach the river. I walk on the railing.

"Lucy-chan! That's dangerous!" Yells a fisherman.

I reach Fairy Tail's building and enter. As usual, everyone's having a good time. Cana and Macao are having a drinking contest with Elfman and Wakaba cheering them on. Levy is sharing a drink with Gajeel and Pantherlily; Jet and Droy are off to the side and glaring at Gajeel (heh heh, figures). Natsu and Gray are wrestling each other with Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Happy cheering them on.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lucy!" They answer, and then go back to fighting.

I walk over to the bar.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan." Greets Mirajane.

"Good morning, Mira-san. Are there any new jobs?"

"As a matter of fact, there are." She answers, pointing at the request board.

"Thanks." I look over the requests. "Hmmm… 'There is a rumor of buried treasure from the ancient Yata Pirates at Lithia Cove. If this is true, I wish to add any antiques found to my museum. You may keep any gold coins, silver coins, or gems you find; they are irrelevant to me. Reward is 90,000 Jewels. Signed, Lord Minoru.' Whoa, this is a lifesaver!"

"Yo, Lucy, you found a job?" Asks Gray.

I turn around and… "Oh, again!" I ask, trying to avert my eyes.

"What?"

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane chimes in. He looks down and finally notices he's in his boxers again.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!"

"Grey-sama, let me help you! Lucy, don't you dare look!" Exclaims Juvia as she hands him his pants. He frantically gets dressed. Everyone snickers at him.

"He'll never learn." Natsu snarls in disgust.

"Anyway, I'm taking this job." I show them the request.

Erza looks it over. "Lithia Cove is a day's journey from here, and there's not much civilization there. Do you feel you need help?"

"Nah, it seems simple enough. Besides, my Celestial Spirits should be enough to get the job done."

"Alright. Have a safe trip."

After bidding everyone goodbye, I walk out and take a train. It's a long, boring trip, but I arrive at an inn near Lithia Cove by nightfall. I pay 40 Jewels for a room and go to sleep.

The next morning, I take a shovel and set out for the cove.

"Damn, this place is huge. If there is buried treasure here, where could it be? Oh well, I'll just have to search it section by section." I pull out a Celestial Spirit Key. "Open the Gate of the Maiden – Virgo!"

The lovely rose-haired maid in shackles appears. "You called, Princess?"

"Yes. I'm looking for buried treasure and I could use some help. We'll start on this side and work our way to the other."

"As you wish, Princess." She bows and burrows into the sand.

"Well, this is awkward." I sigh and begin digging at my human pace.

By noon, I've dug five holes to Virgo's thirty.

"Damn, I'm exhausted! Virgo, let's take a break!"

Virgo emerges from the sand. "Princess, I have failed. Is it time for punishment?"

"No! What is with you! Let's just move on to the next section."

We climb over some huge rocks and find that we are not alone. A small army of men in pirate garb are digging up the next section, muttering about seeking the lost treasure of the Yata Pirates.

"Who the Hell are these weirdoes?" Crap, I said that out loud.

The pirates look up.

"Aye, we have some spies!" Exclaims one who is better dressed than his comrades; obviously their leader. He looks us up and down with relish. "And good-looking spies at that! Capture them!"

They hoot excitedly and charge.

Crap, they're obviously criminals. "Aw, Hell no!" I draw my whip and trip the closest pirate up, making the others pause. "We won't make it easy, you perverts!"

The pirate leader laughs and draws a sword. "You certainly are feisty, but you cannot escape!" His men draw an assortment of swords, daggers, guns, etc.

They charge again, but Virgo kicks a boulder and sends it flying at them. "I will protect you from these ruffians, Princess."

"A princess?" The pirate leader asks, misinterpreting Virgo's term of endearment. "All the better!"

I draw another Celestial Spirit Key. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull – Taurus!"

The ax-wielding Minotaur appears, startling the pirates. "Moo! Greetings, lovely Lucy!"

"Oh, quit hitting on me, you perve! Help us take these jerks out!" I yell, pointing at the pirates.

"I'm on it! Moo!" He charges, bowling them over.

Virgo and I join him in fighting them off. "My goodness, they seem endless!"

One of the pirates gets lucky and slashes Taurus across the chest. He collapses.

"Taurus!" I cry out.

"Forgive me, Lucy. I have to rest." He vanishes back to Celestial Spirit World.

I look up and find that the pirates have Virgo and I surrounded on three sides, with our backs to the ocean. I get an idea.

"Virgo, cover me!" I run to the ocean, drawing my most powerful Celestial Spirit Key and sticking it into the water. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius!"

The jar-bearing mermaid in the bikini top emerges from the water. As expected, she looks at me with disdain. "Not again!" She complains.

The pirates go wild, again, as I expected. "A mermaid! What a lucky day! You three beautiful women will bring us great profit once we've sold you. That is… after we've _sampled _you, of course." The perverted pirate leader boasts.

_That _sets Aquarius off. "You dirty lout. Our bodies are not for the likes of you! Drown!" She unleashes an insane amount of water from her jug and we all get caught up in it. Used to it by now, I merely swim to the surface and struggle to hold on, while the pirates mostly panic.

Virgo swims up to me and grabs my hand. "I've got you Princess, hold on!"

The water finally recedes, washing the pirates into the ocean and out of sight. We collapse on the sand trying to catch our breath.

After I've recovered somewhat, I look up to see Aquarius glaring down at me. She starts forward, but stops at the water's edge. Her body glows, then her mermaid's tail is replaced by a perfect pair of shapely human legs, clad in a bikini bottom that matches her top. She walks up to me. (**AN: **_Think the human Aquarius from the Fairy Academy OVA._)

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Now Lucy, what did I tell you about summoning me more than a month at a time?"

"Aw, come on! They would have raped us!"

She sighs. "True, they needed to be punished. _However_, I will only forgive you if you receive _your _punishment."

I gulp. "Uh, Virgo? A little help here?"

"Sorry, Princess, but she's a little out of my league here. I can only plead."

"Oh, don't worry, Virgo, I'm not going to _kill _her. In fact, it's going to be _fun_." Aquarius whispers into Virgo's ear. I've got a bad feeling about this… In hindsight, I wonder why I didn't just perform a Force Closure when I had a chance. (**AN: **_A Force Closure is the ability to send a Celestial Spirit home without their permission._)

Aquarius turns to me. "Time for your punishment. Hand over your Celestial Spirit Keys and whip." I reluctantly do so. She creates a water ball (similar to Juvia's Water Lock technique) in midair and inserts them. "They should be safe in here. Now, strip!"

"What! Are you crazy, Aquarius!"

"Don't argue with me, just do it! Besides, we are completely alone. And until this is over, you will address us as Mistress! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress." With great hesitation, I remove my boots and vest.

"Keep going!"

I pull down my shorts, and at Aquarius' nodding, my tube top and panties. Incredibly embarrassed, I cover myself with my arms.

"Put your hands behind your head, feet shoulder-width apart. Stand up straight." When I don't react, she continues. "Obey, or else."

"Yes, Mistress." I obey her. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Sure, I'm been naked around others before, but mostly in the bathhouses. This is entirely different.

Aquarius walks in a circle around me, inspecting every inch. "I still cannot believe someone with a body like yours doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Oh, and you even shave your naughty bits! Heh, you're blushing." I can't help but shudder and bite my lower lip.

Aquarius turns to Virgo. "Time to do your part."

Virgo walks up me. A metal collar materializes in her hand. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Mistress." I lament.

"Don't fight us, Princess. It is in your best interest to just go with the flow." She applies the collar to my neck. More restraints appear one by one as she gently takes my hands and cuffs them behind my back. She applies a spreader bar to my ankles then gently forces me to my knees. A chain appears and runs from the collar to my cuffs to my spreader bar. Virgo then picks me up as the chain tightens until I'm forced into a modified hogtie position.

"Excellent, Virgo. Now bring her here." Virgo carries me over to Aquarius, who is sitting on a chair-sized rock, and places me facedown across her lap. I tense as I realize what is about to happen.

Virgo then kneels and tenderly cups my face in her hands. "Princess, don't close your eyes. Look at me. _Focus _on me. That is how you will survive. Remember, I will always protect you."

Aquarius slaps my butt, _hard_, but I grunt and bear it. She continues to slap me relentlessly, but I obey Virgo and focus on her. And when even when my mind starts to blur from the pain, I continue to look at her. She was right, it doesn't hurt as much. Her kind, _beautiful _face is distracting me.

After who knows how many slaps, Aquarius abruptly stops, much to my relief. I'm left panting. "Oh, you poor baby, you've had enough?" She sneers. Much to my surprise, she starts tenderly rubbing my aching bottom. Her hand, which had felt like iron, now feels like a mink-lined glove, and is pleasantly cold.

Unable to help myself, I blush and moan. Again, I'm shocked and embarrassed, but I notice Virgo looking at me with admiration. "You survived. You never cried out, never shed a tear. You have made me so proud." She brings her lips to mine… and we kiss.

Oh Kami, I can't believe this is happening. But… it's been so long since I've been kissed, and I'm glad it's her. I close my eyes and savor it. She is so kind, so beautiful, and she tastes so good, like strawberries.

Just as Virgo breaks the kiss, I gasp and open my eyes as I feel Aquarius' hand move to my groin. Shocked, I try to close my legs, but can't because of the spreader bar. "My oh my, Lucy. You're _wet._ Is this why you don't have a boyfriend? Because you swing the other way? Or both ways?" She starts rubbing my labia.

Squirming and gasping, I manage to utter a, "Maybe, Mistress."

Aquarius' hand becomes faster, eased by my increasing wetness, and reaches my clit. I feel my clit and nipples become erect and sensitive. I struggle to break my bonds, not because I want to escape, but because I want to touch her back. Her and Virgo. I finally cry out when Aquarius' fingers slip between my labia and enter my sex. I cry out again when Virgo cups my breasts and caresses my nipples. As Virgo kisses me again, the pleasure skyrockets. Even though I don't want to, I have no choice but to break the kiss and scream as I cum like I've never cum before.

I realize: all those nights of touching myself while looking at Mirajane's bikini photos, while thinking of Erza, Levy, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Loke… they couldn't possibly compare to this. Then I remember one time I was truly fulfilled: when I touched myself while thinking of the time Juvia was possessed by Rock of Succubus and tortured me with her water whips. By Kami… I enjoy being dominated!

My whole body is now flushed and glistening with sweat. As I pant, basking in the afterglow, I notice the part of the chain that connects my cuffs and spreader bar vanish, allowing me to finally straighten my body out. Aquarius gently lowers me to the sand and positions me on my back. Thankfully, the sand is soft, so my arms don't hurt even though I'm lying on them. Much to my shock, Aquarius undoes the straps on her bikini, leaving her gloriously naked. She straddles my waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Virgo striping off her maid outfit.

"It's your turn to do us, Lucy." Aquarius explains as she kisses me. She's not as gentle as Virgo, but it's still nice, and she tastes like coconuts and pineapples.

She abruptly breaks the kiss and straddles my head. "Lick me!" Without hesitation, I do, glad that her pubic area is free of hair like mine. Aquarius moans as I lap at her clit. Suddenly, I feel Virgo lies between my legs and give my own clit a kittenish lick. I shudder and moan, increasing Aquarius' pleasure. After a few more minutes, we both cum, Aquarius screaming to the heavens.

I barely have seconds to recover when the two swap positions. Understanding my duty, I lick Virgo's hairless sex, as Aquarius licks mine. By Kami, I haven't heard Virgo speak louder than a monotone since she had been Duke Everlue's servant. As I cum, she screams even louder than Aquarius did!

I've cum three times and I'm already exhausted. Unfortunately, Virgo and Aquarius are still full of energy. They trade places again and again. My mind becomes a total blur of lust and exhaustion. I vaguely notice my Mistresses helping me up so we can try other positions, like on my knees and then spread-eagle. Virgo magically modifies my restraints to accommodate Aquarius' requests as needed.

Finally, as the sun is going down, they are spent. Virgo restores my bonds to the way they were, but leaves out the last chain so I can lie down. Virgo then conjures up a table with several plates of food. Virgo and Aquarius feast with me across their laps, occasionally hand-feeding me. Virgo then brushes my teeth for me and gives me a sponge bath, making me feel quite pampered.

Lying on a blanket, Virgo embraces my helpless self from the front as Aquarius embraces me from behind. We all fall asleep, content.

As the sun rises, I awake feeling refreshed. I'm a little sore, but in a nice way. "Mistresses, where are you?" I sit up with a start as I realize I'm alone and unrestrained. I look down and find I've been clothed in a lovely matching violet skirt and blouse combo with white sandals. My whip and Celestial Spirit Keys are attached to my belt.

Looking around, I spot a massive treasure chest. Can this be? I walk over and find a note on it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_While you were sleeping, Virgo found the lost treasure of the Yata Pirates. Do with it as you will. Now, don't you _dare _tell anybody about what we did (Well, you can tell Juvia. It might get her to finally drop that belief that you're trying to steal Gray from her. I worry about that girl sometimes…). If my boyfriend, Scorpio, learned I was bi, he would never let me live it down. Those perverts Taurus and Leo had _better _not learn about this. I forgive you, Lucy, but don't summon me for another month. Work on building up your strength so you can summon more than two Celestial Spirits at a time. If punishment becomes necessary again, Virgo and I would like Aries and Gemini to join us._

_Love,  
Aquarius_

"What! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way I'd want to be punished again!" I then realize I'm absentmindedly stroking my sex through my skirt. "Damn, I'm lying to myself. Of _course _I want to go through that again."


End file.
